Longing
by Demented Padawan
Summary: Angel's back in town, but he's human, and Spike doesn't like that....
1. Default Chapter

"Longing"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used herein, and no profit was made by me in the writing of this story. I do not own any of the products named in here, and none of the songs either.  
  
B/A  
  
Spoilers: Buffy/Season 6, Angel/Season 3 but no Connor  
  
**  
  
Buffy drove her fist into the punching bag again. Smack! She took her anxiety out on the inanimate bag of sand over and over again. Her entire body was tense, drawn out like a bowstring. Angel had phoned that morning and said that he would be coming soon and that he had some important news to give her. But what could it be? She drew her fist back and drove it forward into the leather of the Everlast punching bag, drawing a satisfying breath at the thwack of the tape on the leather.  
  
Angel wasn't the only thing that had her tense at the moment. A certain British vampire resembling Billy Idol was also part of the problem… Spike was constantly in her thoughts now, and those thoughts weren't always bad… She took her anxiety out on the punching bag over and over again until she was too exhausted even to think, then dropped to a seat on the floor, leaning against the wall. She sipped from her water bottle, then stood and moved to the portable boom box she'd brought with her, pushing play.  
  
Billy Idol's greatest hits began to play; the song playing was "Rebel Yell." Buffy smirked, remembering the night before when Xander had made a crack about her leaving him alone with Billy Idol for a moment and Spike had said something about her giving a Rebel Yell when they had been together…  
  
**  
  
Spike paced his crypt, sipping from a bottle of Jack Daniels. He'd been anxious all day, and he didn't know why. His thoughts kept turning to the bloody poofter.. He growled and sipped from his bottle. The fact that he was thinking about his grandsire could only mean one thing: Angel was coming back to town. Most likely for *his* Buffy. He drew a heavy sigh in and let it out. Vampires didn't technically need to breathe but he somehow found the exercise comforting.  
  
"Bugger this, I'm gonna go kill something." Spike set the bottle down in a convenient spot and armed himself in the latest of his masterpiece wood carvings. He'd been whittling sticks all day and it was time to use the new toy…  
  
**  
  
Buffy was singing along to "Cradle of Love" when all of a sudden there came a tap on her shoulder. She jumped about a foot in the air and swung a fist backward, connecting with the arm of Xander, who'd been prepared for her to attack. "Hey Buff, what has Spike been brainwashing you or something? And…oww…. That hurts you know…"  
  
Buffy grinned. "Sorry, Xand, but you know better than to sneak up on me, especially when I'm as tense as I am tonight…" She winced, seeing the look of pain on Xander's face. "You ok?"  
  
Xander nodded. "Nothing is hurt except my arm… I hope…" he gave a look of mock bravery.. Buffy started laughing and they both grinned. Just at that moment, Angel walked through the door of the Magic Box.  
  
Xander's jaw dropped and he quickly made his exit.  
  
"Angel…hey.." -Oh great, Buff, real smooth. You haven't seen him in forever and all you can say is "hey?"- Buffy thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Buffy.." –Smooth, Angel, real smooth. All you can say is "hey?"- Angel's thoughts were along the exact same lines as Buffy's were at the moment. "I missed you," he continued lamely.  
  
Buffy smiled. "I missed you too, Angel… How's Cordy?"  
  
"She's fine…"  
  
"Oh… Well… Listen, I've got to patrol, so would you mind coming with me?" Buffy asked, hope in her eyes. The face she made at Angel was the one he'd never been able to say no to, even when he'd wanted to.  
  
"Sure… Why not…" Angel smiled at Buffy.  
  
**  
  
Spike hummed along to his favorite Billy Idol song, "Rebel Yell," as he walked through the park. He sat on a bench and hummed to it for a while, playing out a fantasy in his head along to the words.  
  
"Last night a little dancer came dancin' to my door  
  
Last night a little angel Came pumpin cross my floor  
  
She said "Come on baby I got a licence for love  
  
And if it expires pray help from above"  
  
He saw himself sitting in his crypt as the invisible Buffy had come in. He saw them as they'd begun having their wicked way with each other….  
  
  
  
"In the midnight hour she cried- "more, more, more"  
  
With a rebel yell she cried- "more, more, more"  
  
In the midniight hour babe- "more, more, more"  
  
With a rebel yell- "more, more, more"  
  
More, more, more."  
  
He'd made her beg for more, more, more, till they were both worn out too much to go any further.  
  
She don't like slavery, she won't sit and beg  
  
But when I'm tired and lonely she sees me to bed  
  
What set you free and brought you to be me babe  
  
What set you free I need you here by me  
  
Because  
  
When he'd told her he loved her, she refused to accept it. She'd said that she couldn't love anyone other than Angel… So he had kicked her out, telling her that he wanted her all or nothing.  
  
In the midnight hour she cried- "more, more, more"  
  
With a rebel yell she cried- "more, more, more"  
  
In the midnight hour babe- "more, more, more"  
  
1 With a rebel yell- "more, more, more"  
  
As Spike came back to consciousness, humming the end of the song, who should walk up in front of him but the Poof and the Slayer. "Bloody hell, what do you want?"  
  
"Hello to you too Spike." Angel grinned, having figured out a long time ago that the best way to get under Spike's skin was to not let him bother you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Spoilers: Angel Seas. 3/Buffy Seas.6, No Connor.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm broke and I haven't made any money off this and the characters are not my own so don't sue please. Unless you like pocket lint.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Nyte Brayker, who found the lyrics to "Rebel Yell" for me.  
  
B/A  
  
**  
  
"Bloody hell, you poof, go back to LA."  
  
Angel smirked at Spike for a moment. "Actually, about that… this is the perfect time to give you my news Buffy. I'm human now. No more curse. I can stay with you forever!" Angel held his arms open for the hug he knew was coming and instead got a punch in the jaw from Spike.  
  
"She doesn't want you, Peaches. She's with me now…"  
  
Angel looked to Buffy, giving her his patented "Say-it-isn't-so" look. Buffy just glared at Spike. "Spike, I told you, that doesn't mean anything," Buffy said. "It was a mistake."  
  
Spike was genuinely hurt. Therefore, as Spike is wont to do, he resorted to sarcasm. "Bloody hell, Slayer, you ashamed to admit that you got your jollies on with someone who isn't a eunuch?"  
  
Angel glared at Spike. "I'm not a eunuch."  
  
Buffy nodded to affirm that. "And he's a hell of a lot better in bed than you are, Spike."  
  
"Tha's funny, slayer, you seem to be singing a different tune than when you busted in my crypt and had your wicked little way with me…" Spike probably would have said more if it weren't for Angel slugging him in the jaw. Angel had gotten a bit of a sense of humor with his humanity but he wasn't about to let anyone talk about –his- Buffy that way. Not even Spike.  
  
Buffy got between the two of them, and consequently also got slugged in the jaw by Spike. "Ow! Will you two children just back off!"  
  
Both Angel and Spike were pacified for the moment, glaring at one another for daring to hurt Buffy. Spike looked ready to take a stake to himself for hitting Buffy.  
  
"Good. Now that I've got your attention, if I –ever- see you two fighting again, you're both getting your asses whooped royally. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" At their nod, she continues. "Furthermore, Angel, this was NOT the time to tell me you're human again. We'll talk about that later. And you, Spike, are an idiot. I NEVER want to hear you calling Angel names like that again." Buffy was scary when she got like this but it was the only way she had to keep the children from literally tearing at one another's throats.  
  
The next minute, Buffy just had to laugh. The two of them looked so much like two year olds caught with their hands in the cookie jar… it was adorable. Well… Angel was adorable. Spike was, well, Spike.  
  
"Sorry…" Angel and Spike mumbled in unison.  
  
"You two had better be." Buffy struggled to contain her laughter. "Spike, you hit like a girl."  
  
"I bloody well do not!"  
  
"Yes you do, Spike, and you can't write poetry either…" Angel smirked.  
  
"Children!" Buffy put a stop to the fight before they could even start. "Do I have to put you in separate corners?"  
  
**  
  
Xander lay on the couch in his apartment, thinking. Were he and Anya really meant for each other? And if they were, why did he keep having these thoughts about Buffy? Every four seconds he wanted to rush to the phone and call Buffy and tell her that he still loved her, just as he had in high school.  
  
But Anya…. How could he tell her that he had feelings for Buffy? He would devastate her. It sucked to be him… it really did.  
  
**  
  
Meanwhile, back at Buffy's house, Angel was pampering Buffy's jaw. "Angel it doesn't hurt I swear." But Angel would hear none of it; he insisted on pampering her. He'd sent her straight into a hot shower, then into her pajamas and onto the couch to snuggle down under a blanket. He wouldn't let her get up for anything.  
  
"Is there anything you need, Buffy?" Angel sounded anxious to please, and more than part of this was to keep her from being mad at him for blurting it out in front of Spike. Apparently, with his humanity had come some braindeadness.  
  
Buffy nodded. "What I need is for you to sit down and just be with me Angel. I missed you so much while you were gone." Buffy looked at him, giving him the doe-eyed look he had never been able to say no to. "Please?"  
  
Angel nodded in return and sat down next to her, as close as he could get. "I've been given this gift, Buffy, and there's only one thing I can think of that I want to do with it."  
  
"Angel, that better have sounded better in your head than when it came out of your mouth." Buffy blushed rather red and they both laughed over the awkwardness of the moment.  
  
"It did, I swear…" Angel grinned at her. "Unless you want me to mean it that way?"  
  
"Ok, suddenly not feeling clean, have to go take another shower," Buffy teased, standing and walking up to take another shower, only because she wanted to.  
  
However, when Buffy got out of the shower, her pajamas were missing. She moved into the bedroom and grabbed her second-favorite pair, the ones with the funny-looking monkeys on them, just as Angel moved into the room. She grinned at him and quoted Oz from back in high school. "I mock you with my monkey pants!"  
  
Buffy made the mistake of setting her top on the bed as she slipped the bottoms on. Angel grabbed it. "You won't be needing this."  
  
"Oh I won't won't I?" Buffy advanced on Angel, who promptly backed into the door. Buffy pinned him between her arms and started to kiss his neck, sliding her tongue along his pulsing carotid artery. Angel promptly dropped the top, which he was still holding, and Buffy slid down his body… Only to pick up the top and slide it on. "Looks like I win. Sorry Angel." She grinned wickedly.  
  
(TBC) 


	3. Interlude 1- Xander's Dream

Chapter 3- Interlude  
  
B/X (Sort of)  
  
Spoilers: Season 6 of Buffy   
  
Distribution: To all who ask  
  
AN: another one dedicated to Tigger, who provided the inspiration for this with his Xander-shaped ways. Sorry it took me so long to publish this but I've been kinda writer's block-y. Enjoy. Reviews PLEASE. If you like it tell a friend, if not tell me.  
  
**  
Buffy was doing housework; Dawn was at school and then she would be going over to a friend's house. Buffy's weekend was wide, gaping open and she had nothing to fill it with. So she was decreasing the dust population instead of increasing it for once. Dressed in her scruffiest old clothing, she was mercilessly annihilating dust bunnies left and right with the help of her trusty vacuum cleaner.  
  
Meanwhile, unbeknownst to her, Xander was on his way to her house. He, also, was lonely, seeing as how he'd broken it off with Anya recently, and he was thinking maybe she'd like his company. Buffy, the woman he'd been head over heels with ever since they'd first met and he'd stupidly asked if he could have her. He still meant to eventually, but he'd given up hope of being anything more than just friends at the moment.  
  
He knocked on her door and a few seconds later she answered. She wasn't dressed in anything special but somehow that made her all the more beautiful to him. He smiled and went to open his mouth, when she spoke.  
  
"Xander, you know you don't have to knock… Come on in, I just bought some of those cookies you like so much, they're in the kitchen." She led him there and proceeded to grab the box of cookies and offer them up to Xander's rumbling stomach…  
  
Xander immediately took one and stuffed it in his mouth, eating it and then smiling. "Thanks, Buff, you really know how to take care of a guy."  
  
Buffy grinned and retorted, "Any time little man.."  
  
"Oh, you are calling me little?"  
  
That was it, Xander knew he'd overstepped a boundary. Buffy was sensitive about her size. She flew into him in a tackle, and they landed on the floor with Buffy pinning him. Xander struggled for a moment and then admitted defeat. "Okay, so I can't get up right now. That still doesn't make me a little man."  
  
"Puh-lease, Xan. If we were married you'd be the woman of the house," Buffy teased, all the while thinking to herself that she was making a moron out of herself big time. –Jeez Buff, way to go. Now get your mind out of the gutter.- she thought, looking down at Xander.  
  
"Is that a proposal, Ms. Summers?"  
  
"Only if you say yes." Buffy couldn't believe she'd said that, but it had definitely come out of her mouth.  
  
Xander blushed and searched desperately for a comeback to that one, but he couldn't find one. He was too distracted by Buffy's having him pinned to the ground. He was pretty sure he'd had a dream like this the night before. But he'd better not be dreaming now. It would destroy him.  
  
Buffy, for lack of anything to say, leaned down and planted a deep kiss on him. Xander slipped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. Buffy sucked his tongue into her mouth, teasing it with her own, and all Xander could do is whimper and kiss her harder. The kiss lasted about ten minutes until the need for oxygen overrode their need for each other.  
  
"Sorry, Ms. Summers. I'm not falling for your little schemes. I want you to have a normal day like a normal girl would. We've got all the time in the world for this." Xander said when Buffy tried to kiss him again.  
  
Buffy flushed and broke out into a grin.  
  
"We're going to lunch, then we're going to go shopping at the mall, and then I've got a surprise for you."  
  
"What's the surprise?" Buffy asked, as any girl would.  
  
"Nuh-uh. You can find out later."  
  
Buffy grinned and leaned down for another kiss; Xander complied for a moment and then broke it. "Not falling for your tricks, Summers."  
  
"You sure you want to brave the mall for me?" Buffy teased. "It's sort of no-man's land."  
  
"For you, I'll even brave the dangers of the mall."  
  
"Oh right, mister, 'I laugh in the face of danger and then I hide until it goes away,'" Buffy teased.  
  
"Well no danger is too great for you, Buffy," Xander shot back.  
  
"Aw… Xander…" Buffy grinned and leaned in for another kiss, but Xander stood up and pulled her after him.   
  
"Get in my car now, woman," Xander teased.  
  
"Just let me go get changed since I'm covered in dust and stuff.." Buffy grinned at Xander and then rushed off upstairs. Xander stood there in the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs, Buffy was looking for the most alluring outfit she had. When she had it, she knew Xander would love it. Cream leather miniskirt, and I do mean mini; black leather shirt with elbow sleeves that zips up the front; silver waist chain. Buffy slipped into the clothing, opting to skip wearing a bra since the shirt was so tight. Then she went through her collection of affordable yet oh-so-stylish footwear, eventually coming up with a pair of black suede knee boots. She knew Xander would like the outfit. She slipped into the clothing she'd selected, zipping the shirt up to a point where it hinted of cleavage but Xander would have to work to see any more.  
  
Downstairs, Xander was growing impatient. He was hungry as usual and Buffy was taking a long time. He knew it would be worth it in the end, but he still didn't like waiting. He was about to call upstairs when she appeared. His jaw dropped and all the blood rushed out of his head. BOY was he glad he was wearing baggy pants today. "B-Buffy, you look GREAT," he stammered.  
  
Buffy grinned at him. "Thanks."  
  
"No need for thanks. I mean it."  
  
Buffy blushed. "I'm guessing you're hungry, so maybe we'd better go."  
  
"Where do you wanna go?"  
  
"Remember that café we used to go to all the time in high school? I haven't been there in a while, so I'd like to go there if you didn't mind."  
  
"No, that sounds great, Buff."  
  
Buffy smiled and leaned in to kiss Xander. He fell for it and ended up kissing her for about ten minutes straight-again- until he realized what they were doing. "No way, Summers. Not falling for it. Get in the car."  
  
Buffy smiled and went out the door. Xander rushed out after her and opened the passenger's side door for her. Then, things all kind of went all wavery, and Xander sat up in bed at his apartment.  
  
It had been all a dream. 


End file.
